The present invention relates to a photographic processing apparatus and, more particularly, to a photographic processing apparatus adapted to put photographic prints and a corresponding index print together in ejecting these two types of prints formed by different processes.
Hitherto, an index print has been formed by a process ( for example, digital printing) different from that for the corresponding photographic prints. Accordingly, a conventional photographic processing apparatus is provided with an index print forming mechanism which is arranged differently from an printing-development mechanism for photographic print, and is adapted to eject a plurality of photographic prints and their corresponging index print through different outlets. Such a conventional apparatus involves a problem that an operator must judge the correspondence between the index print and the photographic prints by his or her own sight with time and labor in order to put them together.
In view of the foregoing circumstance, an object of the present invention is to provide a photographic processing apparatus capable of putting an index print and its corresponding photographic prints together in ejecting these two types of prints, the index print being formed by a process different from an printing-development process for the photographic prints.